Monarch Odontark
Habitat The Odontark lives in vast water areas and the sea. It can dive up to 5 miles deep. Appearance The Monarch Odontark is an enormous shrimp-like monster, sporting a huge, powerful two-fingered claw on the left, and a small four-fingered claw on the right. The Shell resembles a drill-like horn with many vent-like openings on it. This shell partially covers up it's face, protecting a vital part of it's body (can be broken). The huge powerful claw features also an exhaust-like opening on the side of it. The Odontark has four thick legs, covered in hard armor, making them extremely durable. Behavior The Monarch Odontark is a predatory white crustacean, feeding on small sea creatures and even attacking leviathans like Lagiacrus when threatened. The Odontark will build often breed in old shipwrecks or in dank caves below the sea level. When threatened, the Odontark will pressure the blood inside of his right claw, enabling him to strike so fast that it sets it's target on fire. Afterwards, large amounts of steam will be vented from the claw to cool it. Of course to perform this action, the Odontark will have to store water in it's claw. If it fails to do that, before using his Jet Claw, the attack will backfire and might destroy his claw. But the Jet Claw is not the only defensive mechanism of the Odontark, the Odontark can also expel huge amounts of steam from his shell and create a smoke screen using the smoke or using the steam as a defensive barrier. Attacks *'Attack 1: Claw Slam' '(Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - The Odontark will lift his right claw, and try to slam an enemy with it. High Damage. *'Attack 2: Brush and Swipe (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - The Odontark will use his left, smaller claw to swipe in front of him. Light Damage. *'Attack 3: Side Step Crush' '(Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - The Odontark steps sideways and slams his right claw forward, while swiping with his left claw. Light Damage (Left Claw), High Damage (Right Claw). *'Attack 4: Steam Barrier (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - Unleashes a large amount of steam while pointing his shell forwards, creating a steam cone infront of the Odontark. Medium Damage, inflicts Fireblight. *'Attack 5: Jet Claw' (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - 'The Odontark creates pressure inside of his right claw, symbolized by the steam coming from the exhaust pipe on his right claw. After a short time, the Odontark will lash out against the hunter he followed while causing the pressure in his claw. This will cause a eruption in a straight line, burning the ground and catapulting a bubble of extremely hot water at extreme speeds in a straight line. Direct Hit from Claw: Fatal Damage, Bubble Hit: High Damage and inflicts Fire Blight. Only used when enraged. *'Attack 6: Double Jet Claw (Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - 'Performs Jet Claw twice in rapid succession against the same target. When enraged, it can divide the Jet Claws between multiple hunters. *'Attack 7: Jet Gunbuster (G-Rank) '''- The Odontark performs a jet claw, but instead of releasing it after a short time, it will keep increasing the pressure until his right claw is double the size and completely red. This takes about 5 seconds. Then it will move around like normal and attack, while in this mode his attack is increased and he moves faster. While in this mode, every attack of it causes steam to erupt from his shell and claw, causing additional fire blight. The next Jet Claw performed by the Odontark will be instantaneous without any charging, will have double the area of effect and deal more damage (Bubble Damage: Fatal). After that Jet Claw is performed, it goes back into his normal mode. Weakpoints/breakable parts '''Main Body: 22(Cut)/32(Blunt) Head: 45(Cut)/55(Blunt) Shell (Belly): 5(Cut)/35(Blunt) (Can be broken off at the head,to enable attacks on the head) Legs: 15(Cut)/15(Blunt) (Armor can be broken off, and be carved) Other Armor Odonto Armor (Low Rank) 20 Water Resistance 5 Ice Resistance 5 Fire Resistance -15 Thunder Resistance 10 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: Quick Draw, Block +1,Defense -1 Odonto S Armor (High Rank) 20 Water Resistance 5 Ice Resistance 5 Fire Resistance -15 Thunder Resistance 10 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: Quick Draw, Block +1, FireAttack +1 ,Defense -1 Odonto X Armor (High Rank) 20 Water Resistance 5 Ice Resistance 5 Fire Resistance -15 Thunder Resistance 10 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: CritDraw, Focus, FireAttack +2 ,Defense -2 Weapons 'Greatsword -' #'Jet Blade (Rarity 3) - '''732 Raw Damage, 100 Water and 50 Fire Damage (Needs Awaken), -5% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Large Yellow, Small Green, Small Blue #'Jet Strike (Rarity 5) - '820 Raw Damage, 120 Water and 60 Fire Damage (Needs Awaken), -10% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Medium Yellow, Medium Green, Medium Blue #'Odo Jet Blade (Rarity 7) - '1020 Raw Damage, 140 Water and 70 Fire Damage (Needs Awaken), -15% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Medium Yellow, Small Green, Small Blue, Small White #'Odo Jet Cleaver (Rarity 9) -''' 1432 Raw Damage, 150 Water and 80 Fire Damage (Needs Awaken), -20% Affinity, Sharpness: No Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Small Green, Large Blue, Medium White #'Jet Sword "Umi" (Rarity 10) -' 1596 Raw Damage, 160 Water and 90 Fire Damage (Needs Awaken), -25% Affinity, Sharpness: No Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Small Green, Medium Blue, Medium White, (Medium Purple) Requires Sharpness +1 Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation